It's a long story
by julia12084
Summary: Well, my life is a mess. I go to worlds that would seem fictional with magic and fantasy, but never stay there for very long. One day, I'll be at a wizarding school, then next be fighting a giant spider, and then on a pirate ship sailing the Caribbean. So, yeah. My life's a mess.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't ask for this- this so called 'Ability',

I didn't ask to be sucked in form one world to another on a monthly basis.

I didn't ask-

Well, I suppose I should tell this story from the beginning, because that would make more sense for all of you people who have no idea what I'm talking about.

This story starts out with a car ride.

My parent, brother, dog and I were all crammed into a rental car. I cradled my chin in the palm of my hand, my dog Buddy drooling on my dark wash jeans. The mountain scenery flew by in a blur as we seemed to race toward to top of the peak.

My dad was a real 'Family Time' enthusiast. He thought it would be good bonding time if we rode out to the middle of freaking nowhere and hiked in the woods. With no cell phone connection.

Basically, a nightmare.

My ear buds blasted out _Radioactive _so loud, that my mother could probably hear it. Suddenly, my ear buds were yanked out. I whipped my head around towards my ten year old brother. He had his big, goofy grin plastered on his face like he usually does when he annoys me.

"Bran," I groaned as I tried to snatch my ear buds from his hand, but to no prevail. "Give them back."

Ben scrunched up his nose, which had a light dusting of freckles on it. "Let me think about it…" He tapped his chin with his index finger. "No." He smirked.

"Bran, I swear, if you don't give me that back right now-" Buddy promptly ran his slobbery tongue over the entirety of my face.

I pressed my lips together, trying to refrain from screaming in frustration. "Control your dog, of I'll turn him into cat food," I hissed through clenched teeth.

"You're such a stick in the mud," Bran huffed. "Don't you know how to have any fun?"

"Don't you know how to stop being a little brat?" I all but yelled.

"Hey!" My mother's head peeped around the car seat. Her white hair was hanging from her shoulders.

Yes, I said _white _hair. She wasn't old, but her hair was a silvery kind of white, same as me. Everyone I have ever talked to had been amazed by the color, even though I didn't understand why. To me, it wasn't special, but everyone else seemed to think it was amazing.

"She's being cranky!" Bran complained.

"He is insufferable!" I exclaimed.

"Just get along!" My mother said, exasperated.

Bran and I yelled over each other, both of us trying to tell our sides of the story. Soon, my mother joined the fray, and our car was full of shouts, my father was soon putting in his opinion, and not paying attention to the winding road.

By the time my father did look to the road, it was too late. He slammed his foot on the break, but he didn't do it in time. The tire screeched in the asphalt, a scream escaped my lips. The car went crashing through the small fence that boarder the road, and the car went tumbling down the side of the cliff. My head crashed against the window as the glass shattered.

I slammed against the doors, my body becoming bruised and broken.

Then, something amazing happened, something spectacular. A miracle. I was lifted from the car. I hovered above the wreckage for a moment, staring wide eyed at the burning car that my family was trapped in. I stayed there for a heartbeat longer, and then was yanked through the heaven. I couldn't see where I was going. There were the blurred images of farm lands and hills.

There was the sound of whooshing fabric. I squeezed my eyes shut, then, my feet hit something solid.

I slowly opened my eyes, not sure what I would see.

What I did see, however, was a surprise. Three pairs of eyes stared back at me.

I gasped, and stumbled backwards tripping over my feet and landing right on my rump. I looked nervously around me, wondering how in the world I got here. I was wearing a maroon and gold skirt and a black… _cape?_

Suddenly, there was a girl on her knees next to me. She had bushy, unruly, brown hair. She was wearing the same clothes as I was. Was this some kind of school?

"Are you alright?" The girl asked. She had a lovely British accent.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," The ginger said. "Give her some space."

The girl, Hermione, backed off slightly. She stood and offered a hand to help me off the ground. I smiled meekly and grasped her wrist.

"I-I don't think I know you," Hermione said. "I haven't seen you here before,"

"Where exactly _is_ here?" I asked, spinning around on my feet to look all around me. There were many painting on the walls and hundreds of stair cases. Flocks of students walked around us all in varying degrees of the same outfit.

"This is Hogwarts," One of the boys said slowly. He had round glasses and shaggy black hair.

"Hogwarts?" I said. "That's an unfortunate name," For the first time, I noticed there was something in my hand. It was some kind of stick. I rotated the stick in-between my fingers. "What is this thing-y?"

"A wand," The red head said as if it were obvious.

I laughed. "A wand? Like wizards and magic?"

The three of the kids nodded.

"You're joking." I said. "This is a funny joke."

Hermione put a hand on my forehead. "Are you sick? Do you need to go the hospital wing?" She sounded genuinely concerned.

"Is she a Muggle?" The red head said.

"Of course not, Ron," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "Muggles can't get into Hogwarts. It's guarded by enchantments."

"Maybe we should take her to Dumbledore."

"No!" I said almost immediately. I did not want to be questioned about something I didn't even fully understand. "I-I'm fine. I was just joking."

I passed a nervous look to the three people in front of me, hoping my quick lie would win them over.

Hermione furrowed her brows and looked over to Ron and the other boy for confirmation. They both simply shrugged. She turned back toward me.

"Well then," She said. "I am Hermione Granger, the one with the freckles is Ron Weasley, and he is Harry Potter."

I smiled sweetly. "Pleasure to meet you, my name is Amelia,"

"Well, we were just about to head down to dinner, and you seem to be in our house… would you like to join us?"

House? What on earth did she mean by house? Questions surged through my mind, but I just simply nodded.

The school, as I thought it was, was gigantic. There was an endless amount of kids of various ages. Paintings decorated the walls. At first, I just thought it was my imagination, but when I looked closely, the paintings moved! They switched from frame to frame, but it was obviously normal for this strange place, because no one else seemed to find moving pictures freaky.

We entered the dining hall through two massive doors. The room itself was huge. There were four long tables that streaked the floor and a place where adults (Or teachers?) sat.

_Are the kids here color coated?_ I wondered as I looked at the tables.

Hermione made a spot next to her for me and Ron and Harry sat across from us. We sat in awkward silence for a moment. At last, Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"Your hair," She said, sounding like she picked a topic out of thin air. "I have never seen anyone with that color hair before."

"Yeah," Harry agreed the few words I had heard him say all night. "It's blonder than Malfoy's,"

"Who?" I questioned. What a strange name.

In unison, all three of them looked to what I liked to call the _Green Table._

"The snooty lookin' one," Ron explained further.

It wasn't hard to pick the boy they were talking about out of the crowd. For some reason, he was looking right at me. He had a face on that looked like he smelled something awful. I made a very unlady-like hand gesture at him. Malfoy looked outraged and sneered as nastily as he could at me.

Suddenly, there was a loud outburst of laughter from the table. There were two boys who looked so much alike, that it was as if one was looking in a mirror.

"The bravest of all the Griffindors!" One of them cheered. "Standing up to the little snob like that." He screwed up his face to match Malfoy's, his voice going up a few pitches. "_My father will be hearing about this,_"

Harry and Ron snorted and began laughing hysterically. Even Hermione smirked.

The twins calmed themselves down and looked toward me. "Who the hell are you?" They asked in unison.

"My name is Amelia,"

"I'm Fred," One of them said.

"And I'm George."

I stared blankly at the two of them. I would never be able to tell them apart.

"Look," I said. "I cannot tell you two apart, so I'm just going to call you guys Thing One and Thing Two."

They both cracked a grin.

"That's better than getting us mixed up," Thing One said.

"'Night guys," Thing Two waved as they exited the room.

When they left the room, Ron laughed to himself. "Thing One and Thing Two. I've got to tell Mum that one,"

I looked at him in confusion.

"Fred and George are his brothers," Hermione told me.

"Oooh," I said. I saw the resemblance. Ginger, tall, freckles. I turned to Ron. "Are they your only siblings?" I suddenly found myself missing Bran, even if he was a little snot sometimes.

"Well, there's Fred and George, Ginny," He began ticking off his fingers. "Percy, Bill, and Charley."

My mouth formed a small _O._ He must have a bloody big house.

"Well, I think I'm heading back to the common room," Hermione announced. She turned to me. "Do you want to come?"

"Yes," I answered without hesitation. I had no clue how to find my way around this school. We said a quick goodbye to Harry and Ron and left the hall. I trailed behind Hermione like a lost puppy.

We passed by the multi-colored students, the moving paintings, (I was still weirded out by those,) And then something that was even worse than the paintings. I didn't know what to believe when I saw a see through man, floating through the halls, but it was what it was.

A ghost.

I nearly screamed, but then Hermione _talked _to it.

"Nick!" She called after the floating man.

The ghost's head swiveled towards us, and then actually _fell_ off, hanging on by only a small flap of skin.

_I think I'm going to be sick,_ I thought as the ghost flew closer and put its head back on correctly.

"Hello, my dear!" Nick called cheerfully. How can someone be so happy when you're dead?

"Hullo, Nick." Said Hermione. She turned to me. "This is Amelia, she's new."

I gave a meek wave.

"Ah! Well, welcome to Hogwarts," He gave a small bow, causing his head to teeter dangerously. I gagged. "Have a splendid evening!" Then, he had the nerve to float _through _me, and it was not a pleasant experience. I nearly cursed.

We walked for a few more silent minutes until we reached a painting larger than the others. There was a chunky woman in the ugliest pink I dress I had ever seen. She was casually picking at some light green grapes.

"Password," The painting said, bored. So the paintings talked too?

Hermione said something I wasn't paying attention to, and the painting swung open, leaving a gaping hole in the wall that led into a comfy looking room. We climbed through the gap into the common room. It was warm and inviting. There were students of all different ages lounging around the fire in squishy arm chairs, going through books and scrolls.

"This way towards the beds," Hermione went up a winding stair case with me trailing at her heels.

"I don't know if there is a bed," She stated, turning the door knob. "I don't remember any of them being open," She strode into the room, and then stopped. "Oh, never mind then. They must have known you were coming, there's a bed right beside mine," Hermione pointed towards the corner, where a four poster bed lay, neatly made.

Hermione went over to her own bed, where countless books lay scattered. I followed her over, and picked one out by random. It was called, _Hogwarts: A history. _Hogwarts was the school's name, wasn't it? I needed to read up on it.

"Hey, Hermione, could I borrow this?" I asked. "I've always have wanted to read it,"

"Yeah, sure," She said as she changed into her nightclothes. She spun around to face me and yawned. "I think I'll be going to bed now," Hermione smiled and climbed under her sheets.

I lowered myself down onto my bed and looked at the book in my hand. Was this really happening to me? Did I somehow end up in a whole new universe, with magic? It seemed impossible, but it wasn't. This was happening, and I had a whole lot of reading to do before the morning.

**Authors note:**

**This is just something I write inbetween writing other stories. I also havent read Harry Potter in a while, (I might want to do that again,) So I may have a few things wrong. **


	2. Chapter 2

I spent all night reading that friggin' book. I didn't get a wink of sleep, but at least I understood this place a bit more… and magic is_ real._ I have a wand, and I'm going to learn how to use it.

I rubbed my tired eyes with the back of my hand. Sunlight filtered through the shades that hid the curtains. A few of the girls in the room were changing into their clothes for the day. I hung my legs off the corner of the bed and let out a mighty yawn. I now regretted not sleeping.

Hermione bounded over to my side, unusually cheery for this time in the morning.

"Did you like the book?" She asked

"Oh, yes." I said. "I found it…" I paused, trying to think of an appropriate word. "_Riveting,_" Yeah, I was lying through my teeth.

Hermione grinned. "I'm glad you liked it,"

I let out a groan at her cheeriness. "How are you so happy? It's the morning, and the mornings are evil,"

Hermione giggled. (Giggling? In the morning? I don't trust people who laugh before 8am) "You're just saying that because you're hungry," She stood up. "Get dressed, and we'll get some breakfast."

I huffed a got to my feet. I rummaged through what I thought was my draw and pulled out a fresh shirt and skirt. I picked up my wand from the table. Would I even be able to use it? Do I have magic in me?

I was ripped away from my thoughts by Hermione calling me along.

"Amelia! Come on!"

I shoved my wand into my bra, (I couldn't find anywhere else to put it! The skirt didn't have any pockets!) I sped to catch up with Hermione. We quickly raced down the stairs to the common room where there were a few kids struggling to finish the homework they had neglected to do the night before.

Harry and Ron sat facing each other over a game of chess. (Except the pieces moved and smashed each other into bits,) Harry had his butt handed to him by Ron.

They all grabbed their bags that were weighed down by books. I didn't have any, which was fortunate, because they seemed to be struggling under their weight.

There were a lot less people in the hallway than the night before, which made it easier to maneuver and try to remember landmarks, so maybe I could find my way around this place a bit better. (Did anyone think of a _map?_)

We sat down at the table where everyone had on maroon, or, as I learned last night, the kids who belonged to the house called Gryffindor. Apparently, it was filled with people who had courage and a stout heart… I don't know how I ended up there. I mean, I freaked out when there was a spider within ten feet of me.

The tables were decked out with the normal breakfast foods like toast and jams, but there were also cereals with names like Cheeri-Owls and PixiePuffs… I still don't know what to make of those.

We sat down, Hermione next to me facing Harry and Ron, who wasted no time pilling their plates with food. I scanned the table, looking for something that appealed to me. At last, I spotted my savior; Coffee. I really needed a boost of energy if I was going to survive the day. I poured some of the deep brown liquid into a mug and quickly brought it to my lips, sighing in relief as it slipped down my throat.

"You're not from here, are you?" Harry said.

My eyes widened slightly. Was I already discovered a fraud? I just got here. What would they do to me?

"You're from America, right?"

My muscles relaxed slightly. Ok, just not from Britain.

"Yes," I said. "America! Home of bald eagles, fried everything, and red, white and blue,"

"Actually," Hermione put in. "Great Britain's flag has red, white and blue on it too,"

"That may be so," I stated, "But America has the copy rights,"

I heard Ron spit whatever he was drinking back into his cup. Harry put his hand over his mouth to muffle his laughs.

"Our first class is potions, what about you?"

"Same thing," I lied, not knowing even if I have any classes here. Would the teachers know I didn't belong? I took a piece of toast and spread some jam on it, moving that problem to the back of my mind.

_Don't stress,_ I thought to myself. _Focus on something else… focus on the toast. Yeah, the toast is good._

Soon, we were all finished and started to walk toward the next class. Just as we left the huge doors, we pasted by the guy who sneered at me last night. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Malfoy.

He still glared at me as I passed by, along with two beefy boys and a really ugly girl, who looked at me with even more venom than Malfoy.

I wrinkled my nose at Malfoy. Was he on his man-period or something? We haven't even spoken to each other, well, unless if you count the colorful sign language I sent him last night.

"What's their problem?" I asked Hermione when we were out of ear shot.

Hermione cast a distasteful look behind us. "They just don't like anyone. Malfoy's father is an important man, which makes him a spoiled brat,"

I chuckled. "Pretty much sums him up,"

We headed down cold, stone stairs that led into small, damp room that was filled with thick black cauldrons and an awful smell that lingered in the air. We all gravitated towards separate cauldrons.

I watched as Hermione dug through her bag and produced a bottle of in, and quill, and parchment paper. Well, into this old fashioned stuff, huh?

I did not hear the footsteps of a person as they walked behind me.

"Who are you?"A deep voice barked behind me.

I jumped and spun around. There was a tall man standing behind me, garbed in thick black robes and hair so oil-y, I would never have to pay for gas again in my life.

"This is Amelia, Professor." Hermione said for me. "She moved here from America,"

The man's lip curled up slightly. "An American?"

I pumped my fist in the air, "'Murica!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor," He declared and walked towards the front of the class room.

"But why, Professor?" Hermione said.

"For annoying me," He answered without turned around to look at us.

There were snickers from the other side of the room. I glanced in the direction where the laughs had come from, and groaned when I saw who was there. It was Malfoy. He was staring at me again.

_Turn away,_ I mouthed and pointed an accusing finger at him. He only laughed.

I pressed my lips tightly together and forced myself to look towards the front of the classroom and not pummel the little douche bag into the ground.

The professor said we would be making some potion with a weird name that I don't remember. He wrote the instructions on the chalk board, and expected us to do it! Well, the others probably knew what they were doing, but I was completely lost.

The ingredients, well, they were gross. Like, who has frog spleen and ferret eyes just lying around? (Let me tell you, it's the teacher,)

Hermione got right to work. She knew exactly what she was doing. She got all the ingredients measured to the tee.

"You would happen to have any extra powdered cat bones, would you?" She asked, rummaging through her bag.

I laughed. "No. I don't even own a quill,"

Hermione laughed as if it were a joke. (It wasn't,) "I'll just ask Harry if he has any. Could you stir this while I'm gone?"

I nodded. I can't make a potion, but I could stir it.

Well, I thought I could anyways.

I lazily spun the spoon around in the vomit green liquid; I thought I was doing just fine.

But then, it exploded.

The force of the blast knocked me backwards off my chair. I screeched as that nasty liquid flew everywhere. (I think I may have singed some kid's eyebrows off,)

Suddenly, I was being dragged to my feet. I was very aware of an angry professor standing before me… and a few complaining kids also.

"What do you think you're doing?" The teacher barked at me.

"I-I don't know. It was an acc-"

"What were you doing to it?"

"I was only stirring it!" You make one thing explode, and now you're being yelled at in front of the entire class.

"Did you stir it counter clockwise three times?"

I furrowed my brows. "What?"

"Are all Americans this stupid?" He groaned. "Read the board!"

I glanced at the instructions. Sure enough, it was stir counter clockwise three times. "Damn," I said. "Those are pretty specific stirring instructions,"

I heard someone face palm.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor!" The teacher looked around angrily at his messy class room. "Class dismissed," He said through clenched teeth

Everyone quietly collected their things and quickly left the class room. My lips were pressed together, but the moment we were out of ear shot, I burst out laughing.

"I can't believe I did that," I said. "He was so pissed,"

"He always looks like that," Ron said, as he and Harry joined Hermione and me.

"I'm surprise he didn't throw you out a window," Hermione added.

"It's only my first day," I stated. "Don't worry; I can't really get into that much trouble,"

Harry and Ron shared a looked that practically screamed, _Debatable._

I ran my hand through my damp hair. It still had some of that potion in it. I wrinkled my nose at the smell it gave off. "Is there a ladies room I could go to freshen up?" I asked Hermione.

She pointed down the hallway a little walk away. "Meet us in the Great Hall for lunch,"

I nodded and headed down the way Hermione pointed, trying to wring out more of the stuff from my hair. Just as I was about to turn into the wash room, I found myself pinned to the wall. I glared up in annoyance at Malfoy, with his two body guards by his side.

"That was quite a stunt you pulled in there," Malfoy said. "You burned off Crabbe's eye brows,"

Ohh, so that's who that was. He was so ugly, I hardly noticed. "Well, at least he doesn't have that unit-brow anymore,"

He was not amused.

"Can you let me through now?" I hissed. I was 300% done with this kid.

"Not until you apologize to Crabbe,"

Okay, I was done with him now. I smiled a too sweet smile, grabbed one of the arms he was using to cage me, and locked out his elbow, causing him to fall to the ground. The one that was called Crabbe came at me next, but I back fisted him in the nose. And the last one didn't even bother to come near me.

I waved at them. "Ta ta for now," I didn't bother to go to the bathroom now and just headed to the Great Hall.

I quickly spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione among the sea of kids. I slid in next to her.

Hermione furrowed her brows at me. "I thought you were going to go clean up,"

"I was," I said as I grabbed and sandwich off of a platter. "But I had a run in with Malfoy and company,"

"What happened?"

"Well," I began. "Malfoy insisted that I apologize for burning of Crabbe's eye brows, but there was no way I was going to do that. He wouldn't let me pass until I did, so I took him to the ground and probably broke Crabbe's nose," I nibbled on the corner of the sandwich.

"How'd you do that?" Ron asked.

I shrugged. "I took martial arts back home. It's always helpful."

We quickly finished the rest of our lunch and headed off to the next class. I had survived one class; I only needed to go a few more without incident.

(I made two more things explode that day)

…

I had been at Hogwarts for about a month now. I had gotten a little better at magic, but was still the worse in our year. I hadn't thought about my life before at all. I had no time to. There was always a pile of homework to get done.

It was getting colder by the day, and now I had a very comfy stripped gold and maroon scarf.

I try to get all my work done, but most of the time I copy off of Hermione, who somehow manages to do all of her work. The teachers were used to me now, but Snape still had a grudge about the exploding potion incident.

It felt nice, to be here. I had a routine, and I felt like I belonged finally.

But, it didn't last.

On the final day at Hogwarts, it started out like practically every other. It was overcast and chilly outside. We woke up went through our morning rituals. I tied my hair on top of my head in a loose bun held together by my wand. We went down to the Great Hall where breakfast was being served. Everyone was unusually cheery today.

"Why is everyone so excited?" I yawned as I poured a cup of coffee.

"There's a Quidditch today between Gryffindor and Slytherin," Harry explained.

I instantly perked up a bit when he said that. "Oh, that's today?" I really wanted to see a game of Quidditch. It sounded exciting.

"Yes, right after breakfast," Ron said with a mouthful of sausage.

"Harry, you're on the team, aren't you?" I asked.

"He's the Seeker," Hermione told me. She quickly checked the watch on her wrist. "Come on," She said, standing. "We better leave now if we want good seats."

We made our way out of the Great Hall. We said our goodbyes to Harry as he went his own way to get ready for the game.

The Quidditch fields were a long walk away, (Too long in this weather, if you ask me,) the wind was cold and nipped at my nose. I wrapped my scarf around my face to keep warm. We reached the towering arena soon. I jutted out my jaw as I saw how many stairs I would have to climb to reach the top of the podium.

I almost passed out after the first level.

"This is a lot of damn stairs," I cursed as we came nearer to the top.

Hermione was right about getting there early. We came just in time to snag front row seats, but it quickly filled up behind us.

There was a lot of happy chatter around us. There were some bets being placed and some trash talk being thrown.

Before I knew it, the game started. Reading about it was one thing, but watching it was a whole other.

The players moved at unbelievable speeds, almost maroon and green blurs. I had a huge grin on my face. It was amazing!

My fingers gripped the wooden railing until they were white. I leaned over the edge a little, wanting to get a better view of the game.

But then I did something stupid.

I leaned over the edge even more and stood up on my tip toes, but I went too far. I tripped over my own two feet, and went free falling down the edge. I heard a shout.

I braced myself for the impact of the ground.

_Great,_ I thought. _I had a second chance, and blew it!_ I cursed myself.

But, another miracle. My body didn't hit the ground.

I felt sucked through the air, and landed on my feet, no longer in Hogwarts.

I was in a long, pale white dress, holding twin silver swords, standing in front of a giant, hairy, very angry spider.

Damn.

**Authors note:**

**Quick clearup- This isnt just a Harry Potter and Lotr cross over. Its like a multifandom fanfic. She goes to every imaginary world possible, like Pirates of the Caribbean, Supernatural, and Doctor who.**

**Just thought I should put that out there.**


	3. Chapter 3

Yup.

Just my luck, being taken right in front of a huge spider. In a dress. In a dark woods. All by myself.

Well, at least I had the swords I didn't know how to use.

"What the bloody, bloody hell!" I cried.

The spider at first looked surprised to see me there. I mean, I was in all white in a place that was consumed by black. I was like a little neon _Free food _sign surrounded by starving people.

Or starving spiders.

The spider soon recovered from its confusion and came at me. It snapped its deadly pinchers at my middle. They dripped with green goo. I squealed and ran in the opposite direction, but the spider was in front of me before I even knew what happened.

I shakily held out the two silver swords at the spider. "Stay back!" I ordered. "I know how to use these!" Well, not really. But it could figure it out. Just stick them with the pointy end, right?

The spider hesitated, its eight eyes staring down at the blades as if he had seen them before. (I was guessing it was a guy,) He looked from the blade to startled face, and probably realized I didn't know how to use them. The spider attacked.

The spider leapt on top of me. I only had time to raise up the blades. The spider was really stupid. It jumped right onto the knives, impaling it. Its dead body crushed me to the ground. I felt blood leaking out of the wound and onto me.

I almost got sick.

I struggled to push its lifeless body off of me, but it was difficult, because it was only dead weight. (Pun fully intended,) With a final push, the dead spider rolled off me. I scrambled off of the ground and pulled the blades out from the body, wary of any others that might want to avenge their friend's death.

I allowed myself a quick look at my ruined dress. It was splattered with crimson blood.

"Oh wow," I said to myself. "I should audition for a horror movie,"

When I looked up from my now red dress, the sight I saw was not pleasant. I was being circled by at least twenty spiders. I knew more would come!

I raised up the blades again. One spider that jumped on the blade was difficult to kill, but now I was circled by what seemed like a thousand more, that have probably learned from their friends mistake.

The spiders were moving closer. I could hear the scuttling of their many feet on the ground, and the snapping of their pinchers. My heart was pounding in my ears, my breathing heavy. I was going to die.

God, I die a lot.

Then, something flew past my ear and land with a satisfying _thud_ in one of the creatures head. Then, a few more followed, all hitting their marks. I realized someone was shooting _arrows_ at the spiders. I spun around, looking for who was shooting them. A few more arrows whizzed to their targets. The spiders hissed in annoyance and began backing up into the shadows.

I looked around at all the retreating spiders and let out a quick sigh of relief, but was short lived, because there was someone with a weapon somewhere very close to me, but I don't know where.

My gripped tightened on the leather handles of the knives and raised them into what felt like a defensive position. (It wasn't,)

Suddenly, I was aware of a person by my side.

"You are holding them incorrectly,"

I spun around and pointed the swords at the stranger's chest. It was a man. He had long, golden hair. His face was pale and had clear, blue eyes. He was dressed strangely to me, in a deep green tunic and leggings. He had his quiver of arrows around his shoulders and held his bow in his hand.

"Who are you?" I asked shakily, jabbing the swords a bit at his middle, trying to look more threatening than I felt. But, before I knew what had happened, he had disarmed me and held both of the knives.

"You first," He insisted.

I put my shoulders back, making myself taller. "My name is Amelia,"

The man narrowed his eyes. "Is that a name of Men?"

"I am a girl!" I exclaimed, highly annoyed. "I do not believe I resemble a man at all," In fact, this man looked more like a woman than I did a man.

"I mean your name is not of elf kind,"

I furrowed my brows. "Elf?" I now noticed his ears. They were pointed.

"Yes," He said. "Like you and I,"

"What?" I laughed. "I'm not an el-" I reached towards my ears to make a point, only to find they too, were pointed. "Uhh, never mind, then."

"Where do you come from?"

"Nuh-uh," I said, waving a finger. "I told you my name, and now it's your turn,"

A small smile quirked at the edges of his mouth. "I am Legolas Greenleaf,"

I did an overdramatic bow. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Greenleaf,"

"You have a strange manner of speaking," Legolas stated. "I saw you fall from the sky and fight off a spider!"

"Did I fall from the sky?" I asked, looking above. I then turned to Legolas, suddenly angry. "Why didn't you help me?"

"You fell down from the sky!" He exclaimed. "I thought you had some kind of power! I thought you knew what you were doing,"

"Well, I didn't!"

Legolas nodded. "Yes, that is obvious now," (Sarcastic bastard,) He looked at the state of my dress. "You need new clothes,"

I picked at the skirt. "Yes. Yes I do,"

"Come, I will show you my home,"

"Buy a girl dinner first," I muttered under my breath.

Legolas suddenly spun around to me. "Are you hungry?"

"Uh, no." How did he hear me? I said it very quietly.

He gave a small nod, and handed the blades back to me. "You may want to learn how to use these,"

"I think I shall," I had sheathes for the knives on my back, and slid them back into place. Legolas began to follow a path through the woods. He seemed as though he could walk it with a blind fold on.

"Where is this?" I asked as we made our way through the forest.

"This is Mirkwood," Another strange name for me to remember.

I nodded.

"There are very few elleths that I have met who can kill a spider on their own,"

"They can't do it where I come from, either." I began. "Girls see a spider, even one as small as your finger nail; they go into a hissy fit and won't come down from the top of the counter until they're sure the spiders dead. Myself included,"

Legolas stared at me for a moment. "I do not understand much of what you said, but you did kill the spider,"

"It practically killed itself, jumping onto the sword like that,"

Legolas shrugged. "It is dead now," He motioned for me to speed up. "Come, my father will have questions for you,"

_Already meeting the parents?_ I thought to myself, not speaking aloud in case if he heard me again.

The forest, Mirkwood I think it was called, was insanely creepy. There were cobwebs and moss hanging down from every branch, and all they wanted to do was get tangled in your hair. Everything was dark and gloomy; it was hard to see more than a few feet in front of you. It looked like a dangerous place to be.

"So," I said bored if the silence. "Is everyone here an elf?"

"Yes," Legolas answered. He turned to look down at me. There was a look of question in his eyes. "Your hair is white, yet you have not aged,"

"I didn't bleach it!" I responded immediately. That was usually everyone's first guess. I was very defensive over my hair. "It's just naturally this way,"

He bowed his head. "I meant no offence, my lady,"

What a gentlemen. My lady? I could get used to that. "Its… fine."

I was studying his face. His features were sharp and look like he had been carved out of stone. I mean, damn son, are those cheek bone even real? I felt the strange need to touch them, just to make sure they were real. I reached my hand out a little, and then, I did the dumbest thing.

I tripped over the hem of my dress and face planted on the ground. Hard. It hurt. I'm pretty sure I got dirt and leaves in my mouth.

I laid there for a moment in embarrassment, my cheek pressed against the soft earth. I cannot believe I just did that. I'm pretty sure Legolas didn't either, because he just stood there for a moment, like he didn't believe what he had just seen.

"Are… are you alright?" He asked after a length,

I sighed quietly and pushed myself off of the ground. My dress was now covered in blood and mud. Fantastic. I had been here for half an hour! I brushed off the skirt, even though it wouldn't help. "I'm terrific. Let's go," I began walking ahead.

"It is that way," Legolas said, pointing towards the opposite direction that I was heading.

I turned abruptly, turning around. "Right." God, I was a hot mess. I could have sworn I heard Legolas laugh softly. The bastard.

We soon made it out of the dark, creepy part of the forest, (Legolas in the lead,). He brought me to a huge clearing with many tree trunks serving as walkways crisscrossing above. It was a beautiful sight. Elves were everywhere, all heavily armed. (Less pretty, more intimidating,)

"This way," Legolas said, showing me a new path. This path did not lead into the trees, but into the side of the mountain.

There were two elves standing outside of the monstrous oak door. They bowed their heads in respect towards Legolas, and cast me a distasteful glance as I walked by. Rude. It's not like I killed anyone. Well, I did kill a spider. I doubt they would mourn a spider.

Unless it was their pet.

Oh crap. Did I kill their pet?

I was taken out of my fretting when Legolas suddenly stopped in front of me. I almost crashed into him. That wouldn't of have been pretty.

I peeked around his shoulder at who he was staring at. There was a man who happened to look a lot like Legolas, lazily lounging in a throne, a crown of autumn leaves upon his head. He looked very graceful.

He looked towards our direction, his eyes lightening when he saw Legolas. "My son!" He said happily, standing. Ohh. That's why he looked like Legolas.

Legolas nodded respectfully. "Hello _ada_. There is something that I came to speak to about."

Legolas' father quirked an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

Legolas stepped away, so I now stood in front of his father, who curled a lip when he saw me. "She is covered in blood and dirt!"

"No shit, Sherlock," I said. "I just fought a spider."

Legolas' eyes widened at my comment. He didn't seem to have found it funny.

Legolas' father glared down at me. He had eyebrows of doom, as I liked to call them. He turned with a snap towards his son. "Who is this?"

"This is Amelia," Legolas said patiently.

"And where did she come from?" Legolas' father crossed his arms over his chest.

"She fell from the sky into a spiders nest,"

He turned his full attention towards me. "And how is it that you found yourself falling from the sky?"

"Well," I said shrugging. "That's a long story,"

He leaned back into his throne. "I have time."

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath. "Well, I was killed in a car crash- a car is a metal thing that moves you around- and then, I flew through the air and landed in a school where young witches and wizards learned magic. I had a wand and everything. I made a few things explode there, and stayed for about a month. Then, I tripped over my feet and fell down a long drop to the ground, only I didn't hit the ground, I ended up fighting a spider. That's how I ended up here… with the swords!" I took them out, for proof.

There was silence in the room. They all stared at me for a moment.

"She is lying," Legolas' father said.

My jaw dropped. "No I'm not! That's the truth, the full truth, and nothing but the truth!" I stubbornly placed my hands on my hips.

"I have a difficult time believing you. To the dungeons!"

Suddenly, two elves grabbed my swords and then my arms, twisting them behind my back. They began dragging me away.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Wait, father." Legolas called out. "I saw her fall from the sky. She killed the spider on her own. I think she has potential as a warrior."

"She acts as though she were raised by wolves!"

"She doesn't know our customs," Legolas countered. "I think she should train."

Wow, he sounded like he was pleading for a puppy dog. I would have laughed if the moment weren't so serious.

Legolas father looked from me and back to his son. "I trust your judgment, son." He said stiffly. "But you are to train her. Please make sure she doesn't accidently trip and burn down the forest."

Wow. I really was a dog. I feel like I should he sticking my tongue out and wagging my tail. This feels like a very cliché movie.

The guards released me. I irritably rubbed my now red wrists, glaring daggers at them. "My blades if you please," The guard angrily shoved them into my palms. I smiled sweetly and slid them back into their sheathes, trying to look as threatening as possible.

"Go see that she is taken care for," Legolas' father now no longer paid attention to me.

Legolas nodded his head in a farewell. He strode over to me and grabbed my arm, practically dragging me out of the room. He did not release me of his iron grip until we had exited the room and the doors had been shut behind us.

"You nearly got yourself thrown in prison for the rest of your life!" He scolded.

"Well," I said. "I couldn't help it if your father didn't believe my very believable story. Who is he anyways? He must be important to have his own fancy crown and fancy throne."

"He is the king."

I suddenly felt a little sick. "The king? I just smart mouthed the friggin' _king?_" I gasped. "That means you're a prince! Omigawd I didn't know that! Why don't you have a fancy crown?"

Legolas ignored my little rant. He turned towards the hallway, looking for someone. "Tauriel!" He called, seeing the person he was searching for.

A red head elf turned our way. She smiled and began walking towards us. Tauriel was armed similar to Legolas; bow and quiver. She wasn't wearing a dress. The lucky girl. I wanted some pants.

"Greeting, _mellon nin._"Tauriel said. Her attention quickly fell upon me. "Oh, so you are the one everyone is talking about,"

"Everyone?" I squeaked, suddenly nervous.

"Word about the Prince walking with a girl covered in spider blood and dirt travels fast in these parts," She said.

"Oh."

"She will begin training with the blades on the morrow," Legolas told her.

Tauriel nodded. "May I see them?"

I reached behind my back a produced the two long knives. Tauriel inspected the carefully. She seemed amazed.

"This is expert craftsman ship. How did you come upon these?"

"I've had them for as long as I can remember," I lied, not wanting to explain about the falling from the sky at the moment. Legolas cast me a knowing smile.

Tauriel returned the knives back to me. She pressed her lips together in a tight line as she inspected my dress. "We should get you into something more… suitable."

I nodded quickly. I didn't like being in this dress anymore than people liked to look at it.

"I'll find you a room to stay in, also… maybe a bath."

If she keeps going on, she will just name all of my flaws. "Yes, thank you."

Tauriel bowed her head to Legolas. "At dawn?"

Legolas nodded.

I made yet another overdramatic bow. "Until we meet again, Prince Greenleaf," This time, he smiled.

The she-elf looked at me strangely, but didn't say anything. She led my through the halls. I attracted strange looks no matter where I went. I blocked it out by singing in my head.

At last, Tauriel stopped in front of a small door. "You can stay here."

I nodded and reached for the door. I pulled the handle, but it didn't open. I pulled harder, but still nothing. I aggressively shook the door knob.

Tauriel cleared her throat. I stepped away from the door. She simply pushed it open.

_Oh my. I'm just here to make a fool of myself._

I nodded gratefully and stepped inside the room. It was nothing special. It had no windows or any bright colors. There was a bed pressed up against the wall with a thin sheet on it and a wardrobe across from it. There was a small washroom connected to it.

"There are some dresses in the wardrobe that my fit you," Tauriel told me.

"What about pants?" I asked desperately. "I want pants like you!"

She chuckled. "I will see if I can get a pair made up for you,"

I grinned. "Thank you,"

She nodded. "Have a nice night,"

I closed the door and was left in the silence.

New world, new people, same me.

**Authors note:**

**This story honestly doesn't have any plot to it right now, but maybe I'll figure it out as I go along.**


	4. Chapter 4

Believe it or not, it's hard to tell time when there are no windows in the room. It looks like it the middle of the night, but really, the sun is rising.

I learned the hard way.

I thought it was still about midnight, so I allowed myself to snuggle deeper into the warmth of the sheet. Little did I know that there was a she-elf coming to collect me for training that very instance.

I was slipping in and out of a dream when my door swung open, lights for outside shining right in my eyes. I squinted and cocooned myself in the sheets.

"Get up!" Tauriel commanded. "You don't want to be late!"

I groaned. "Tauriel, its like, 2 am. Just lemme sleep,"

"It's almost dawn," she explained. "There are no windows in here,"

"Well," I snapped. "Someone might want to do that,"

Tauriel huffed. She marched over to my bed and yanked the blankets out of my grasps and threw then to the floor. I let out a small cry of protest and tried to snatch the blankets back. Before I could even come close, Tauriel locked her vice like grip around my ankles and dragged me off my bed onto the cold, stone ground.

"Are you awake now?" She taunted. "Or shall I fetch a bucket of water?"

This defiantly woke me up. I sat bolt upright. "That's perfectly alright. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you in any way."

Tauriel smirked at her small victory. She tossed some clothes at me. I forgot to catch then and they hit me in the face. "Here are your training clothes. And yes, there are pants included."

I pulled the clothes off my face to examine them. There was a pair of light brown pants and a burgundy tunic. She placed a pair of grey, knee high boots next to me.

"Get dressed quickly. We have to do your hair also."

I let out a deep breath and picked myself off the ground. Tauriel stepped out of the room and allowed me to change in private. I quickly slipped out of the nightdress and got into the new clothes. They fit perfectly. (Which weirded me out, since I didn't give my measurements or anything,)

I pulled open the door, ready to present myself to Tauriel.

"Is this better?" I asked, spinning around for the full view. "Is there anything else you would like me to do? Pose? Strut down the catwalk?"

Even though she didn't know what a catwalk was, Tauriel still chuckled good naturedly. "Come. I must braid your hair."

I wasn't sure why she _must _braid me hair, but I followed her into a room. She sat me down on a low stool. She instantly began running her fingers through my hair. I had to notice that it had gotten much longer. Tauriel's nimble fingers quickly began intertwining the strands of hair.

"Why did you say that you _must _braid my hair?" I asked softly.

"The braids help show status." She explained. "Mine is _Captain_, Legolas's tell _Warrior_."

"And what will mine tell?"

"Girl who asks too many questions," Tauriel laughed. "Yours will show _Pupil_." She finished up with the braids.

I ran my fingers lightly over my head, the tips of my brushing over the interwoven hair. I could tell they were complicated and intricate, even if I didn't see them.

"They… feel pretty," I said awkwardly.

Tauriel gave a small smile. "Come, it is time for your training."

I grabbed the long knives off of the wall where I placed them the night before. We left my small room and entered the hallways. It was filled with elves going through their morning rituals. I keep on earning strange glances from everyone. Did I put my pants on backwards or something? That would be embarrassing.

I was thankful when we got out of the main buildings and outside where there were a lot less people. (Or elves? I don't really know what they preferred to be called.)

There were a few fat, white clouds floating overhead. The sun was bright and warm of my face. It was a very pleasant day. Much better than yesterday with the spider. Well, actually, it might have been nice, I just couldn't see through the trees.

Tauriel brought me to a small, private clearing. Legolas was already there, twiddling with his blades. He smiled as we entered.

"I apologize about the wait," Tauriel said. "_Somebody _had a bit of trouble waking up." She accusingly looked at me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm sorry, but the mornings are evil." Why didn't people understand that?

"It is alright," Legolas said. "Amelia must have been tired."

I nodded. Battling spiders wore a girl out. (So did sassing the king, but I'm not gonna get into that again,)

"Shall we begin?" Tauriel suggested, taking out her own knives. She turned and offered me a small smile. "Are you ready?"

I sighed as I slid my blades out of their sheathes. "As ready as I'll ever be,"

…

As it turned out, I was holding the blades very wrong. That was the first thing Legolas and Tauriel pointed out. Very quickly, I might add. I held them too close to the base, so I made the knives unstable and hard to control.

The first lesson was on my stance. Tauriel first demonstrated the proper technique. She crouched low to the ground, one foot slightly in front of the other, poised on the balls of her feet. She kept her blades almost inline and close to her body.

"Now you try," she said, stepping out of her stance.

_Shouldn't be too hard,_ I thought to myself as I mimicked her posture. I got almost all of it right, save for a nudge here and there, perfecting it, and a sharp order to bend my legs more.

So there I stood my knees at almost a 90 degree angle. Both my teachers smiled at their handy work.

"Wonderful," said Tauriel, "Now, just keep that stance for an hour,"

Wait, what?

"An hour?!" I exclaimed, not entirely thrilled to be just standing for an hour, let alone in a stance that made my muscles cry out in pain.

Legolas nodded. "Yes, an hour. It will build strength,"

"This is kinda much for my fist day, don't you think?" I said, trying to get them to change their mind. (Too bad Legolas was a stubborn bastard and Tauriel's mind would not be changed, so my pleading didn't work out too well,)

"It is how every warrior is trained," Tauriel told me, as if it was common knowledge.

"Well," I huffed. "I'm not exactly a warrior,"

"Not yet,"

I sighed loudly. "Whatever you say, boss,"

Legolas and Tauriel smirked at each other. (Damn elves) I narrowed my eyes, determined to show them I could do this. I did sports back home; surely I could keep my position for an hour.

Well, I'm pretty sure I could. After the first two minutes, I already felt a fire burn in my thighs. Out of the corner of my eye, I could spot my two teachers sparring with each other. It was like watching two people dancing. Their movements were so smooth and graceful. It was now my personal goal to be able to beat them when I am done with training.

"Amelia, lower your stance," Tauriel snapped, without even looking in my direction.

I looked down at my legs and realized that I had stood up a bit. I groaned softly and bent my legs. This was going to be a long hour.

…

The rest of the time was hell. There was no conversation except for an order to lower my stance every so minute. I no longer felt a burn, only an uncomfortable numbness instead.

I only had five for minutes left. I needed to give myself some inspiration to keep going. So, I did what any sane person would do; I resorted to singing.

"_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight,"_ I chanted softly to myself. "_Rising up to the challenge of our rivals,"_

"What on earth are you singing?" Tauriel laughed.

"An epic song," I rasped. "Gets me pumped up, you know?"

"Is that one of the customs of your people?" Legolas asked, standing in front of me now. "Lower your stance," He said almost automatically.

"Say that one more time," I hissed through clenched teeth. "And I'll take that sword and put it up your-" I stopped myself before I said something I would regret. I sighed. "_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night, and he's watching us all with the eye, of the tiger,"_

Tauriel grinned. "All right, you are done,"

My legs gave out from underneath me and I collapsed in a heap on the ground. "Thank. God!" I panted.

"Here," Legolas said, handing me a pouch full of water. "Drink this,"

"Thank you," I said, bringing the cool liquid to my lips. The water quenched my dry throat. I quickly gulped down the entire thing.

"You are done for the day," Tauriel told me. "You can go back to your room if you wish."

"I think I will stay here for a while. I'm not quite up to walking just yet,"

My teachers chuckled. "Can you find your way back from here?"

I nodded. "Yes. You two can go off and do whatever you people do,"

Tauriel and Legolas said a quick goodbye and went on their merry way, probably off to do important elf things. I finally found the strength to sit up off the ground. I brought my knees to my chest a looked around myself. I absent mindedly picked up my knives.

And I did something stupid.

I ran my fingers on the sharp edges and sliced open the pad of my thumb, making a nice sized gash. I hissed in pain and brought my hand to my face. I looked to where I had injured myself, expecting to see blood dripping over my whole hand, but there was not.

My finger was cut, but there was no blood. My eyes widened as the flesh of my thumb knitted itself back together. Soon, there was no evidence of any injury, just a faint, white line.

My jaw dropped. Ok, this had never happened before. Was it an elf thing? Or my imagination? Just to make sure that I wasn't seeing things, I did something that I had never thought I would do before.

I picked up my knife and softly placed it on my palm. I cringed as I opened the skin of my hand. It stung, but there was no blood. Again, my skin healed itself. Okay, I was not imagining things.

I quickly got up from the ground and slid the blades into their sheathes. I began power walking towards the palace, despite my legs yelling in protest.

The two guards at the entrance opened the doors and I walked in quickly. The elves around me were all dressed in nice clothing. I now felt very out of place in my sweaty training clothes. I didn't want to draw attention. I decided I would make a quick detour to my room and… freshen up a bit.

My legs ached through the entire walk, but I blocked out the pain. I was a girl on a mission. I swung open the thick wooden door that sealed my room and quickly stepped inside it. I took the knives off of my shoulders and leaned them against the wall.

I pulled open my wardrobe to see if they had any nicer clothing. There were a few dresses for me to choose from. I decided with a deep red gown with flowing sleeves. I laid the dress on the bed while I peeled off my sweaty tunic and leggings. I felt very content in my underclothing at the moment.

I stepped inside the small washroom. There was a basin of water waiting for me with a small towel. I moistened it and proceeded to scrub my face, arms, legs, and anywhere else until I felt clean. Something sitting on the edge of the sink caught my eye. I curiously picked up a small bottle of perfume. I could smell its sweet, flower-like aroma. It was a pleasant smell. I reached for the puffer-thingy on the end. (Dose it even have a name?)

Anyways, big mistake. I ended up taking a huge lungful of the perfume, causing me to cough violently. I guess I just wasn't a perfume kind of girl.

"Damn it," I murmured, wiping my eyes, which were watering. I glared at the clear liquid. "Screw you," I growled as I stomped out of the washroom. I slipped on the dress which was just a tad too long, but it would have to do for now. I ran a comb through my tangled hair, put on some shoes, and rushed out of my room.

I scanned the crowded hallways for a glimpse of Legolas. I scrunched up my face in concentration. It was hard to find one person when this place was filled with elves, all with long hair. However, luck was on my side. I saw him just down the hallway from me. I gathered up my long skirts in my fists and weaved through the crowd, earning more than a few irritated glares.

"Legolas!" I called, once I was within earshot. My mentor looked my way as I showed past the last few elves.

"Amelia," He smiled. "Glad to see you on your feet, most don't get up this quickly,"

I rolled my eyes as I fell in step with him. "Harhar, so funny. Anyways, I have a question about elves, 'cuz…" I paused, trying to think of a good lie. "I didn't grow up among them, so I don't know much."

Legolas nodded slowly. "Alright. Ask away."

"Do elves… bleed?"

Legolas furrowed his brows. "We are immortal and heal fast, but yes, we do bleed. Why on earth would you ask that?"

"Oh.. You know," I muttered, tossing my hair over my shoulder. "I just like asking dumb questions," My forced smile quickly turned into a mask of shock as, yet again, I tripped over my skirt.

I fell with a grunt onto the hard stone floor. I lightly hit my forehead on the ground._ Stupid. Stupid._

"You also seem to enjoy falling on the floor," Legolas laughed.

"Oh, shut up, pretty boy," I growled as I stood.


End file.
